The present disclosure relates to a display device that performs gray-scale display with pulse width modulation, a display method used in such a display device as mentioned above, and an electronic system that includes such a display device as mentioned above.
Display devices are loaded on various types of electronic system nowadays. Various types of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display devices and the like are developed from the view point of image quality, power consumption, and the like and are applied to various types of electronic system such as stationary television sets, cell phones, personal digital assistants and the like in accordance with their characteristics.
As a method of driving a display device, an analog drive system and a digital drive system are available. For example, the analog drive system is adapted to supply an analog pixel voltage to each pixel and is often used in the liquid crystal display devices, the organic EL display devices and the like. The digital drive system is adapted to supply a digital signal which has been subjected to, for example, pulse width modulation (PWM) to each pixel. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-343609 discloses a display device of the digital drive system that a drive voltage corresponding to each bit is supplied to each pixel at a time interval (a subfield period) conforming to the weight of each bit of display data (a code), to control on-off operation of an electro-optical device of the pixel, thereby performing display.